This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for recreational and sporting activities, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for vaulting a user into the air.
A pogostick is well known in the art. However, the pogostick puts the user in danger of injury due to the placement of the vertical support. Traditional pogosticks present unneeded risk of injury to the chest, neck and face, as the vertical support is positioned along the midline of the body.
Traditional pogosticks are unstable and difficult to operate due to its non-adjustable nature. Further, traditional pogosticks are limited in the amount of motion and dynamic exercise they allow users.
The present invention advantageously addresses the needs above as well as other needs by providing an apparatus for continuously or repeatedly bouncing or being vaulted into the air comprising: a first support and a second support; a base having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the base is fixed with a second end of the first support and the second end of the base is fixed with a second end of the second support; and a compression resistance system secured with the base, and the compression resistance system being configured to provide an uncompression force.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an apparatus for allowing a user to bounce. The apparatus comprising: a base having a first end and a second end; the first end of the base being coupled with a second region of a first support; the second end of the base being coupled with a second region of a second support, wherein the first support and the second support are coupled with the base such that a first region of the first support is a distance from a first region of the second support; and a second end of the first support being coupled with a first compression resistance system configured to provide an uncompression force.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for allowing a user to repetitively bounce. The method comprising: standing on a base between a first and second support; providing a first force on a compression resistance system; releasing the first force; receiving an uncompression force; repeating the steps of providing the first force, releasing the first force and receiving the uncompression force.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method and apparatus for allowing a user to continuously or repetitively bounce or to be vaulted into the air, includes at least a first and second support, wherein each of the first and second supports have a first and second end. A base is coupled to each of the second ends of the first and second supports, and at least one compression resistance system is coupled with the base. The compression resistance system is configured to provide compression resistance when the apparatus is in use. A first handle couples with the first end of the first support and a second handle couples with the first end of the second support. When in use a user stands on the base between the first and second support, balances on the apparatus and then provides a first force on the compression resistance system. The user then releases the first force and exerting a second force on at least one of the plurality of handles such that the second force is in the opposite direction as the first force. The user then stops exerting the second force and repeats the steps of providing the first force and releasing the first force.